


say cheese!

by gentlerepose



Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Fluff, anyone want a bunch of dialogue and no action? here you go, one day ill write something with plot but for now heres the gals in line for a roller coaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlerepose/pseuds/gentlerepose
Summary: Farah would say it's the Juniper effect, but Ava finally agrees to a family outing to an amusement park! Ava's not at all disappointed when Farah grabs Juniper's hand and takes off with the detective, even though she certainly wasn't planning on doing that herself. Nat only shakes her head at her then sends Morgan with them.Here's what they get up to for Wayhaven Week day 4: Thrill!
Relationships: Female Detective & Farah Hauville, Female Detective & Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Implied Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827598
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	say cheese!

“Come  _ on, _ Juni!”

“I’m not sure Ava’s going to be happy about us going off on our own,” Juniper retorts, though she lets herself be tugged along, hurrying to match Farah’s quick pace. Although Farah is usually great about bringing herself down to human speed levels, her excitement makes her suddenly flit forward sometimes, nearly tripping Juniper over. Juniper’s never really been close to  _ average _ human speed but becoming friends with a very excitable speedy vampire has been a great workout for her.

Farah grins over her shoulder. “Don’t worry so much, she’ll find us- or actually  _ you _ . But before she does, we need to get on  _ that! _ ” She waves her other hand for emphasis, just missing a passing person who Juniper smiles at apologetically. The  _ that _ is the amusement park’s most popular attraction: the Scream Maker; a name which Morgan smirked at and went, “Heh, me too-” before wincing at the ringing screams that even Juniper could hear all the way from the entrance.

Of course, once you actually  _ see _ the thing, you can understand why. A super fast roller coaster that starts with an immediate 90 degree drop that goes into a tight corkscrew then a bunch of bigger loops. Just looking at it makes Juniper’s head spin. 

“You sure you’re going to be alright though?” She makes sure to ask as Farah leads them into line, the vampire bouncing on her toes. “ _ I’m _ absolutely going to scream my head off and so is everyone else, I’m sure.” 

Farah cocks her head, hat drooping dangerously. Then she takes in the other eager people in line and deflates like a pricked balloon. “Oh. I forgot about that.” Juniper feels like she had just kicked a puppy dog from the way Farah’s face falls and reaches out to comfort her.

“Yeah, Nat figured.”

Juniper almost falls over but the same person who scared her grips her arm and pulls her back up. “Morgan!”

Morgan chuckles and slips under the velvet line, silencing the rising “Hey!” behind them with a glare. She turns her attention back down to Juniper, an amused smile on her lips. “Heh, didn't mean to make you fall for me, detective, that’s Ava’s job.”

Juniper huffs, face burning as she steps back to give Morgan space. “Hush you. What are you doing here? I thought it would be too overwhelming for you.”

“Should she hush or answer your question?” Farah asks as she rests an arm on Juniper’s shoulder, mood already bouncing back. “Or maybe answer through interpretive dance? That’d be something to watch!” Juniper giggles and shifts her stance to support Farah practically draping over her.

Morgan rolls her eyes and tosses a little plastic bag at Farah. “Here, should at least keep our eardrums from bursting.”

Juniper peers over and notes it’s a pack of ear plugs, her dark brown eyes squinting to see an identical bag in Morgan’s hand. “Oh, you’re coming with us?”

“Congrats, someone should make you a detective,” Morgan deadpans even as she presses closer to them when the line shuffles forward. “Might as well, it’s probably less nauseating than going food touring with Nat.” She twitches as a bunch of squealing kids stroll by, clearly dealing terribly with not being able to smoke.

Juniper brightens, looking to Farah and Morgan with her hands clasped. “I’m so happy I get to come with you guys on your first roller coaster ride!”

“The jokes, Juni,” Morgan sighs with a shake of her head, “they’re just too damn easy with you.”

Farah grins where she’s still hanging off Juniper’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to the Grump, I’m excited! Ava said I can’t race these things since we’re in plain view so this is the next best thing.” She suddenly cocks her head, coiled hair falling around her face. “Have you been to one of these parks before? You’re just as eager as one of those kids.”

Morgan opens her mouth again, smirk foreboding, so Juniper rushes to answer, “I did once for a school trip when I was young.” Her face flushes, eyes flickering away in sudden interest of the moving line. “But I wasn’t exactly rich in friends so I suppose I’m just happy to be here with you all.”

“Aw,  _ Juni! _ ” Farah coos, wrapping her arms around the detective and rocking them back and forth. Juniper giggles, face smushed into Farah’s neck, and hugs her back.

Morgan groans, but a broad hand lands on Juniper’s head and pats the dark brown curls. “Keep that attitude when she’s choking you at 80 km per hour.” She smirks. “Now I’m really wondering why Ava’s missing this.”

“I could never be mad at Juni, look at her!” Farah spins them around to frame the detective’s face. “Almost as cute as me!” Morgan’s rolled eyes speak loud enough for her thoughts on that.

“Thanks,” Juniper squeaks out through the hand pinching her chin, “that’s a high compliment.”

As they get closer to the roller coaster, Farah’s buzzing with so much excitement, she slides off Juniper to instead watch the people in front of them dwindle and provide constant updates. 

Morgan leans back on her leg to watch the carts fly past, eyebrow raised at the speed. She looks at Juniper who’s typing on her phone; her smile as she pockets it is about as obvious as her shouting Ava’s name in Morgan’s ear. “She’s already missing her little girlfriend?

“We’re not dating,” Juniper snaps, though her disappointed pout and how she knows who Morgan’s talking about only has Morgan’s smirk curling higher. “She was worried if you both had gotten into trouble yet.”

Farah’s head jerks over, amber eyes wide and offended. “What? You’re the trouble magnet here, Juni.” Then she grins, linking their arms. “And we’re your attractive babysitters.”

“Yeah right,” Morgan scoffs, begrudgingly letting herself be pulled in, “like anybody would let  _ you _ watch their kid.”

Farah gasps, hand going to her chest dramatically. “How dare you. Juniii,” she peers down at her, eyes wide again but pleading this time, “you’d let me watch your and Ava’s kid, right?”

Juniper sputters, face going so dark red that her splatter of freckles seem to vanish. She turns her head away, her mass of curls hiding her. Morgan watches in amusement. “Good job, I think you broke her.”

The detective is saved from answering by finally getting ushered into a cart, Farah pulling them along to the very front. “We’ll just have people behind us,” she says as an explanation, eyebrow wiggling at Morgan, but the way she grins at the view in front of them makes the other two doubt that.

“Last chance, Juni,” Morgan snarks as Farah clambers in. She does wait, however, gray eyes surprisingly soft as she cocks her head at Juniper.

Juniper smiles and lightly grabs her wrist to pull Morgan in after her. “I have two super strong bodyguards, what can go wrong?”

“Well if you say that, then a lot,” Farah replies, laughing as she pops in her ear plugs.

Morgan chuckles, putting in hers as the cart starts forward. “Moment of truth.”

Nat spots the trio through the thick crowd before Ava and smiles.

“What,” Ava says shortly, but she has been indulging Nat for the last hour despite clearly looking at her phone with longing, so Nat doesn’t let her wonder long.

She waves to catch their attention, not that she really needs to since she towers over most of the humans and young children streaming by them. “They seemed to have fared well.”

Ava’s smile when Juniper and Farah skip over, attached by the hip and dragging a reluctant Morgan behind them, is utterly fond and some of the tension from her shoulders lift. “How was it?”

Nat furrows her brow when she realizes she can see all of Farah’s bouncing hair. “And what happened to your hat?”

“It’s here!” Farah cheerfully waves it from where her arm is resting behind Juniper’s back.

Juniper, giggling breathlessly, pushes a square of paper into Nat’s hands. “Look! Look-” she erupts into laughter again, teetering into Morgan who sighs and gently shoves her onto Ava.

“She’s been losing it for the last 5 minutes, she's your problem now."

Nat shakes her head, smiling as Ava immediately wraps a steady arm around Juniper. When she does look down at the paper, she has to bring her hand up to stifle her own laughter. “We  _ must  _ have this framed as soon as possible.”

Ava glances at it, wrangling Juniper who has pressed her face into Ava’s shirt to muffle herself but still visibly shaking, and chuckles.

It’s a photograph from one of the cameras, taken during a drop as everyone’s hair is blown back from their faces. Farah’s eyes are wide, not from adrenaline but at the realization that her hat has flown off her head, she’s reaching out for it and precariously leaning out of the cart. Her waistcoat is being held by a laughing Morgan, the wind pushing at her cheeks makes her grin almost cartoonish. Juniper’s barely visible as she’s pressed into Morgan’s side, laughing so hard that her eyes have squeezed shut and her head is thrown back to hit Morgan’s shoulder.

When they return to the warehouse, it gets a place of honor on one of Nat's favorite tables in her library.

**Author's Note:**

> Morgan holding Juni: I've only had the detective for a number of months but if anything happened to her i would kill everyone in this room and then myself  
> Farah's need to drag Juniper with her to every ride vs her need to get Ava to realize her feelings: FIGHT.  
> I might write more scenes bc an amusement park with UB is a gift that keeps on giving but here's some friendship.


End file.
